Talk:NCW's Page Design/@comment-10734394-20130708124141/@comment-11487491-20130708142535
Erm... no offense Lillymo, but did you read what they said? They never said to not add stuff from movie and fillers, just to separate that from the rest. That's why Hikaru created the unnoficial evidence. Even if Kishi agreed with stuff in fillers and movies, we can't really tell which of them can be considered canon by him or not, so if we don't have 100% sure it should not be considered canon or else it will get messy. Why they were made? Because they are fillers? Fillers are supposed to work as a way for the real anime gets distant from the manga so they don't need to stop the anime for getting too close to the story in the manga. Now, your idea for AMV does not work. "just 1 or 2 really good AMVS". That can't work because it depends of people's opinion. What you may consider a good AMV, other people may think otherwise. So, or you allow all AMV, or you don't allow any of them. I seriously don't understand you!! You say that fanart should be in the canon section an that good AMVs that YOU consider good should be in the link page but you don't agree with the two sections that are reserved to show fans opinions?? I don't get it! Did you at least read the vidence sections?? It's not supposed to say fan theories, but possible stuff. There's a diference between saying "This mean that they love each other" and "This might suggest that they love each other". The evidence section doesn't disrespect the fans opinions, it considers many of them. That doesn't mean that they are true, it's supposed to tell which stuff from the manga are used by the fans as support for their pairing, even if not by all of them. OMG!! Seriosuly are yyou reading what they are saying down there? Everyone agrees with the "people should know who those characters are", that why they put links in the names!! If one want to know who Uzumaki Naruto is, it just need to click the name and voilá!! An entire page with history, personality, jutsus, etc... It's a wiki for god sake's!! Wikis work together, the way you see it sounds like you want this wiki to be selfish and have all the informations for itself. There's no such stuff as "It's our responsibilty" here!! It's like if we were trying to copy the other wikis, or as if it was a competition against other wikis! It's not marketing you know!? Honestly you need to remember that the name of this wiki is "Naruto COUPLES wiki", this wiki is supposed to be only focused on the couples, that's called specialization. If one wants to know stuff about the characters they go at narutopedia, but there they dont have information about couples, then we have our wiki as a complement for the info that does not exist here. I don't know about you, but I hate to go on a wiki that says to be specialized in one type of info and then have a huge page full with unecessarily info that I already saw in other wikis. Like the SaiIno page. I went that expecting to see info about the couple and what details the fans use to support the couple, but then all I got was a whole bunch of info about the characters and just a few info about the couple and their relationship together. Or the SakuHina page. The whole thing looks like an fan blog. It have a lot of random stuff not related with any facts. And anyone that reads that can see the writer's opinion all over the place. I mean the way you do makes it looks like you're trying to advertize thecouples, and that's not the point of the wiki. Besides it's unprofessional to put your own opinion in there even if indirectly. That's basic for writers of articles. I know I probably sounded rude, but from my pov you also sounded a bit rude here. My opinion.